


Take Your Time

by yikes_my_face



Series: (Un)Related One-shots [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, BakaPandy's Future Fish Children, Crying, First Time, Hugs for Sakurai, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, This poor little angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikes_my_face/pseuds/yikes_my_face
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was he doing? Why was he slowing down? </p><p>(Or - Sakurai hits a wall, and angst follows.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BakaPandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaPandy/gifts).



> Hello! I have kidnapped Pandy's OC's (With her permission!) for this little monster I decided to write. Thanks Pandy! 
> 
> (This is kinda crappy but I hope you enjoy it!)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Free! or the children from Pandy!

It seemed to be going well. Sakurai's dive into the water was perfect, and his butterfly stroke had amazing form. He was the first to make to turn, despite being on the end lane. Sakurai surfaced for air, but something within him shook. His arms began to slow, his legs stopping. What was he doing? Why was he slowing down? Sakurai cursed internally and tried to will his body to continue the race. 

But it wouldn't. 

It was almost as if he was rejecting the water. He needed to get out, he needed to leave. He couldn't breathe. How does one breathe? Why wouldn't his lungs allow him to do what he was supposed to? 

With a small gasp for air, Sakurai's feet touched the bottom of the pool, and he pulled himself out over the edge. He staggered to his feet and dodged past the people moving towards him. 

Sakurai found himself in the locker room after running inside, and with a frustrated scream, he pounded his fist against the metal. 

"Damnit!" he swore, burying his face in his hands. 

 

* * *

 

Takumi watched with wide eyes as he saw Sakurai begin to slow down. What was going on? 

"Sakurai..." he whispered. 

When Sakurai got out of the pool, Rin and Sousuke jumped up from their seats and ran down the stairs towards the locker rooms, heading after their son. Takumi made to follow, but his father's hand rested on his shoulder. 

"Takumi," Haruka said softly, "Let Rin and Sousuke deal with this." 

"But Dad!" Takumi cried, "Something is wrong! I need to go!" 

"Your dad is right, Takumi." Makoto spoke gently, as he held Umiko back as well. 

Takumi frowned and moved his shoulder away from his father's hand. He ran down the stairs in the direction of where Rin and Sousuke were heading. 

"Takumi!" he heard his parents call, but he ignored them. He had to find Sakurai. He couldn't let his boyfriend be alone like this. 

* * *

 

 

Rin and Sousuke ran into the locker room just moments after Sakurai had let himself slide against the wall and sit on the floor. Rin instantly was at his son's side and gathered him in his arms. 

Sakurai struggled for a minute before relaxing, burying his face in Rin's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Dad! I couldn't... I can't-!" 

"It's alright now, Sakurai..." Rin hushed softly, holding his child close. "Just breathe." 

Sousuke wrapped his arms around his husband and son. "We're not upset, Sakurai. Are you alright? Are you hurt?" 

Sakurai shook his head. "I'm not injured. It was scary... It was like I was rejecting the water..." he looked at Rin. "... I need to take a break from swimming." 

Rin nodded, placing his hand gently on Sakurai's cheek, bringing his son in for another hug. "It's alright, son. Take as much time as you need." 

Sousuke looked over his shoulder and noticed Takumi standing in the doorway of the locker room. The teenager looked worried, and somewhat frightened. He released his husband and son, and Sakurai's gaze met Takumi's. The younger boy stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Sakurai, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. 

"Are you alright?" Takumi asked quietly. 

"I'm not sure." Sakurai answered, pressing his face into Takumi's hair, breathing in the sweet scent of cinnamon, vanilla, and the smell of the sea after a fresh rainfall. 

Rin and Sousuke stepped back, allowing the two to have some privacy. It was quiet for a few moments before there were running footsteps. 

"Sakurai!" 

Umiko ran into the locker room, practically throwing herself to join Takumi and Sakurai's hug. 

Umiko ruffled the taller boys hair and glared slightly. "Idiot! Why'd you run off like that! You scared us!" 

Sakurai looked slightly ashamed, and Takumi glanced at him in worry. "Umiko, hold on-" 

The girl silenced her younger brother with a pointed look. "Sakurai, I don't know what's going on. But we're here when you figure it out." she said, hugging both the boys close. 

Sakurai blinked, but nodded. "I know. Thank you, both of you." 

Umiko ruffled his hair again and Takumi gave him a smile. 

Makoto and Haruka soon followed, and once they spotted Rin and Sousuke, they spoke quietly for a moment before approaching the children. 

Haruka looked at Sakurai. "Sakurai, whatever wall you've hit, stress, anxiety, fear, we're all here to help. Both your dad and myself, as well as your Papa and Makoto are willing to listen if you ever need to talk." 

Sakurai gave a small, weak smile. "Thank you, Uncle Haru." 

"Takumi, why don't you spend the night with us?" Rin offered. "It'll be good for both of you." 

Takumi nodded. "Sounds good to me." 

The group left the locker room together, getting ready to head home. 

 

* * *

 

 

Sakurai tossed Takumi a shirt and a pair of sweat pants. They were slightly baggy on the boy, but Takumi didn't care. They were warm and had Sakurai's scent, and that's all that mattered to him. 

As soon as he was dressed, Takumi laid down on the bed. He was there for a few moments lost in his own thoughts before Sakurai was hovering over him, and pressed his lips against the others. 

Takumi responded willingly, burying his hands in Sakurai's red hair gently. The older teenager had hands cupping Takumi's face softly. 

"Rai-chan..." Takumi whispered. 

"Kumi?" 

"What happened in the water today?" 

Sakurai stopped, becoming nearly frozen. "Do we have to do this now?" 

Takumi sighed. "I mean, no, but I would want to talk about it sooner than later. I'm worried." he said, eyes looking into Sakurai's with every bit of kindness and love he was trying to provide. "Please, Rai-chan." 

Sakurai let his shoulder relax and he looked away slightly. "I don't know what came over me. I just... froze. It was like my body didn't want to be in the water. I felt so weak, so out of control. I was scared, Kumi." 

A tear dripped from Sakurai's eyes, and Takumi wiped it away gently. "You don't have to be scared, Rai-chan. You've got an amazing future ahead of you. You just need some time off." Takumi blushed. "And... You can be in control now, if you want..." 

Sakurai blinked and a grin formed across his face. "Kumi, so lewd~!" 

Takumi buried his face in his hands, blushing harder. "Sakurai!" 

The older boy chuckled and pressed a kiss to Takumi's forehead. "My parents went out for dinner. They probably won't be back for a while..." He looked at Takumi. "Are you positive?" 

Takumi nodded. "I want you, Sakurai..." 

Sakurai smiled. "If you want me to stop at any point, just say the word. If you feel uncomfortable, let me know." 

"I know, Rai-chan." Takumi said. "Just shut up and kiss me." 

And with that, Sakurai claimed Takumi's lips once more. But this kiss was different. It was hungry, it was powerful, it was so filled with love and care and everything they felt for each other. Sakurai took off his clothes, and then worked Takumi out of his. Takumi let out a moan, and covered his mouth. "Sorry, I didn't mean to..." 

Sakurai took Takumi's hand away. "No, I want to hear you. I want to know that you're feeling good too."

Sakurai leaned over to his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom packet. Takumi blushed again. "Have you been planning for this?"

Sakurai looked away slightly. "... Shut up..."

Takumi giggled. "It's alright, Rai-chan." he bit at Sakurai's earlobe. "I've wanted this for a long time~." he whispered into the older's ear. 

Sakurai growled lowly, and he coated his fingers with lube. He looked at Takumi. "Are you sure?" 

Takumi nodded. "Yes, Sakurai. Please," he moaned, grabbing at the sheets. 

Sakurai pressed one finger to Takumi's puckered hole, and gently pushed it inside. Takumi whimpered a bit when Sakurai moved it around. "Please, Sakurai... More..." 

Sakurai complied, adding another finger beside the one that was already inside. The younger teen whined and panted, and Sakurai smiled when Takumi cried out. 

"Looks like I found your prostate..." he said quietly, kissing Takumi. He added another finger, and once he's decided Takumi was stretched out enough, he rolled on the condom. "Tell me if you want me to stop," 

"I know, just fill me, Sakurai!" Takumi moaned, back arching.

Sakurai lined up with Takumi's hole and slowly and carefully entered. Takumi cried out a bit, but soon adjusted to the feeling. Once Sakurai was completly inside, Takumi moaned in pain and pleasure. "Please, Rai... Move..." 

So Sakurai did. 

He began to pull out until his tip was the only part inside of Takumi before sliding back in with a slam. Takumi cried out and buried his face in Sakurai's shoulder, sucking and biting. Sakurai knew he would have a hickey there, but he didn't care. He continued to thrust inside Takumi, and the younger cried out when Sakurai once again hit his prostate. 

"So lewd, Kumi~ Don't think I'll last much longer..." Sakurai panted, groaning in pleasure. 

"Together, Rai..." Takumi said, voice strained. "Please..." 

And so, they reached their climax together. Sakurai pulled out and took off the condom, tying it and throwing it into the trash. He laid down next to Takumi, exhausted. He handed the boy a tissue to clean his stomach with, and once Takumi was clean, he held the younger close.

"Love you, Rai-chan..." Takumi slurred.

"Love you too, Kumi..." Sakurai responded, kissing the teenagers forehead.

"Rai-chan, it's okay if you're not ready to move on yet." Takumi said quietly. "Just take your time. Everything will turn out fine."

Sakurai nodded. "I will. I promise."

And so the two fell asleep in each other's embrace. Sakurai, content and comforted, slept easy for the first time in weeks.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> (Yes, my head cannon is that Sakurai calls Takumi "Kumi" when they're alone and Takumi calls Sakurai "Rai-chan." Hope you enjoyed this excuse for some shameless smut!)


End file.
